Leaving on a jet plane
by Mrstrentreznor
Summary: Jessica Stanley got the phone number of a boy at Bella's wedding. BD AU


**Prompt 40**

One of my one-shots for the Truly Anon Twi fic contest. 45 photo prompts, I wrote 13 stories. Clearly have major issues... lol. The photo prompts can be seen at the contest site

http : /ficcontest. info/?page_id=924

Prompt 40 – was a colour shot of a girl in panties, kneeling on a white sheeted bed, facing the wall. The bed is quite rumpled. A suitcase was on the floor next to the bed. Her head is not in the shot but she appears to have one hand up nervously near her mouth. BD AU

Word count: 2000

Disclaimer: _the characters and all recognisable situations belong to Stephenie Meyer - this is a work of fan fiction, except for the legends and histories of the Quileute that, of course, belong to them. I pay my respects to their Gods._

**Leaving on a jet plane**

It was nuts, she kept hearing that stupid song in her head. The one that started with 'all my bags are packed… I'm ready to go…' Gah. Was it John Denver? Oh yes, it was. Leaving on a jet plane. Man, how old was that song? The fact that it referred to a jet plane was a dead giveaway; as opposed to what? A propeller plane?

She chewed at her nails. Or what was left of them. This was all Bella Swan's fault.

Jessica Stanley was known as a chatterbox. She had always been known as that. Her family moved to Forks when she was still a small child, but Jessica had always thought of herself as being less provincial than the locals; more superior somehow.

Her outgoing personality was a cover for her nerves and her jealousy. She often compared herself to others and found herself wanting. She was especially jealous of Isabella Swan, the new girl at Forks High School. She had caused quite a few waves in the previously plumbed pond of available boys. How did that happen? How did the new girl get to be the toy that all the boys wanted to play with? Even Edward Cullen, and he had never bothered playing with _anyone_ before? No one had ever caught his eye… except for _her_.

Jessica had tried to be Isabella's friend so that she could bask in some of that new girl glow. She knew in her heart that she wasn't a very good friend. Bella had just about slid into clinical depression and none of her so called 'friends' had done anything about it. Not even suggest to her father that he get her onto medication. She had actually gone out with her one night, to a zombie movie. Big mistake. Bella was epically weird and started talking to herself and approaching creepy guys outside of bars she wasn't old enough to be in.

As it turned out, a friend intervention was unnecessary; the only medication Bella had needed was Edward Cullen. Once he had got over his hissy fit or whatever the heck it was, he had come back, and he and Bella were _even_ worse after that.

But then the unthinkable had happened. They were actually going to get married! Bella wasn't even pregnant. And Jess had scored an invitation to the wedding! She was thrilled. She had thought from the way that Edward looked at her sometimes, that he didn't particularly like her, so she was extra pleased.

But then she had a rush of something to the head and had taken Mike Newton as her date to the wedding. Somehow, she thought that Alice Cullen had talked her into it. Some issue with numbers or something vague about too many humans, Alice had muttered; at least that was what it had sounded like. Later, she doubted herself. As if the Cullens would have issues with the number of guests?

The wedding was beautiful; textbook glamour magazine with all the trimmings. And the guests? Half of them were so good-looking that they made your eyes hurt. She wanted to pinch herself as she sat between Angela and Mike and watched the ceremony. Mike had thought he was going to get lucky too. She heard him telling Eric that weddings made girls horny. She doubted that he knew that from personal experience. Unless he counted that time they had sex after watching 'Four weddings & a funeral'? But she and Mike were sooo over.

So she avoided him. She had got chatting to one of Bella's Quileute friends who was hanging near the bar. She had missed the whole scene with Bella and Jake, dancing and then having a fight. She was upset about that. But the guy she was talking with had slipped her his phone number, just before it happened; almost as if he knew there was going to be a scene. He had disappeared after that, which was deeply annoying, because she **was** kind of horny and all the Quileute boys looked like models for those fireman calendars or something.

She drank too much wine and laughed too loudly and Angela ended up driving her home.

She found the phone number in her clutch bag the next morning and she called him after a day or so. She didn't want to seem too eager. Lucky he had written his name on it because she had forgotten it.

Seth.

He was super happy that she had called him. But then she discovered that he was _always_ super happy. It seemed to be his natural state of being. They went out a few times before she headed off to college in California.

It was fun and he was so gorgeous. His eternal happiness balanced out some of her nerves and anxiety. He was always so positive and happy; it was infectious. But then, in another fit of she didn't know what, she had slept with him. She was starting college and didn't want to complicate her life, but she had taken him to her house and they had sex.

And it was absolutely amazing.

He swore that he was a virgin but she couldn't see how. The things he knew! How did he know, the things he knew? **She** didn't know them and she hadn't been a virgin for a while now.

He was in the shower and she was kneeling on her bed looking at the tangled white sheets and chewing her nails. She was leaving today. Her plane was booked. She had admissions week. She had things to do and new people to meet.

And she didn't want to do any of that.

She wanted to stay here and let Seth Clearwater fuck her brains out.

She had never felt like this about a guy before. She was seriously worried that it was some kind of love. Not that she had ever been in love before. She had had some serious crushes, but this total and overwhelming need to be with someone. This was new. The stomach flips when he looked at her. The way something just under her jaw ached when she looked at him. And she couldn't stop looking at him. She wanted to share everything with him. She wanted to ring him and tell him all the little details of her day, and if she did it, he didn't mind. He listened and he said all the right things. And then there was the way that she felt like crying at the thought of not being able to see him anymore.

And it was **worse** now that they had actually had sex.

Her timing was atrocious.

She heard the shower turn off. She heard the door open but she didn't hear him walk back to her room. Her mother was very casual about Seth staying; she liked him, too. He moved like a panther or something; almost silently, even though he was a pretty big guy. She looked up at him as he walked into her room. He was towelling his hair dry. That spot ached again. She swallowed past a lump that suddenly appeared in her throat.

"Jess," he chided. "You were supposed to be getting dressed. You only half made it."

She just shook her head. She felt tears starting. What the hell?

He just looked at her and his teasing grin faded. "Oh, Jess," he sympathised. "Whassup?"

He scooped her up and sat down on her bed with her on his lap. She snuggled into him. He was so warm. He shifted and shuffled back so that his back was leaning against the wall.

He rubbed her shoulders and kissed her on the hair.

He was naked. It was as if he hadn't noticed. And with his body, she didn't care.

"You have to go," he started.

She nodded but couldn't speak.

"It's college," he said.

She nodded again.

"You've worked so hard for this."

She managed a big wet sniffle as a reply. She **had** worked really hard. He stretched out one long arm and snagged a tissue.

"Do you want me to come to the airport or will that make it worse?"

She emitted a sob at the thought.

"Okay, no airport," he answered his own question.

There was silence for a minute.

"This isn't goodbye," he said, tentatively.

"W-what do you mean?" she finally managed to speak.

"I'll still be here. You can visit me when you come back. You _will_ come back?"

"Every break and every long weekend," she rashly promised.

"Cool," he said. He sounded happy about that.

"What about you?" she asked. She wasn't sure what she was asking. Was she asking him to wait for her? To not date other people? Was that what she was asking?

"I'll be here," he assured her. "I'm not going anywhere." It sounded like a promise. He hugged her in against him with his hand on the back of her neck, under her hair. His thumb stroked down her neck.

She rubbed his chest with her fingers.

"Are you half-dressed or half undressed?" he asked her optimistically.

She laughed. "Which would you prefer?"

He grinned at her.

She would miss that grin so much. She blinked quickly.

"Oh, Jess. You worry too much."

She nodded, mutely.

He held her face in his big hands. "I'll be here and you can phone me. We'll arrange a time to talk. Same time every day. And if I'm not there for some reason or you get caught doing something, it won't be a big deal because we can talk the next day…" He kissed her. "…and the day after that…" another kiss "…and the day after that and eventually all those days will have passed and you will be back here with me."

"With you?" she asked.

"Yeah." He had such complete optimism that it would all work out; it was contagious.

"I hadn't planned to come back here," she pointed out.

"Bet you do, anyway." He kissed her again.

She wouldn't take that bet; she felt that she just might come back to this guy, too.

"And if I can, I will come and visit you. I can do that, right?"

"Yes, please," she responded.

He grinned at her again. Then he reached down to grab the bottom of her top and he pulled it over her head, watching as her hair cascaded down. "One for the road," he whispered to her.

"Yes."

* * *

><p>Seth stood in the forest and watched her climb into her mother's car. She'd be back, he knew that she would. He also knew that she needed to go. It would help her self-confidence and that was a good thing.<p>

Embry stood at his shoulder. "You okay, Seth?"

Seth punched Embry in the shoulder. "Yep."

Embry smiled and shook his head. Only Seth Clearwater could watch his imprint leave and not be upset about it. But he knew what Seth needed. "Tell me about her," he prompted.

"Wow," said Seth. "Where to start? She's funny and smart. She just missed out on the High school valedictorian… you know, that Eric guy beat her by a couple of marks… and she has this perky way of walking… her hair bounces … and the way she rolls her eyes… it's adorable…" and he was off.

Embry just smiled and let him chatter on.

FF_2154210_507213449 - 12/03/2012 8:56:00 AM


End file.
